harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Wizarding War
The Second Wizarding War (referred to by most wizards simply as the Second War) was the revival of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort's power and the ensuing conflicts, officially beginning in June of 1996 and ending in June of 1998, all taking place in Great Britain. Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, initiated chaos across both the wizard and Muggle "worlds". Harry Potter, prophesied to be the only one able to overthrow Voldemort, in fact took part in the first battle along with other mere teenagers against a group of violent Death Eaters, thus beginning the Second War. The war afterwards was mainly fought between the Death Eaters and the Aurors. The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army also took part in the fight against the dark insurrection. Conflicts Early Deaths There were many murders that led up to the beginning of the second wizarding war. The first of these was Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry worker, who after providing Voldemort with information on the Triwizard Tournament was killed by the Killing Curse in 1994. Frank Bryce, a Muggle caretaker for the Riddle residence, was murdered by Voldemort with the Killing Curse on August 20, 1994. Barty Crouch Sr. was killed in 1995, presumably by the Killing Curse, by his own son, Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater. Cedric Diggory was murdered in 1995 with the Killing Curse by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders, after Cedric and Harry were transported to the ground of the Riddle residence during the final challange of the Triwazard Tournament. Broderick Bode was strangled by a snipping of Devil's Snare that had been sent by Death Eaters at Christmas, who wanted to keep him from telling their plans. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) The first battle at the Ministry of Magic *Death Eaters led by: Lucius Malfoy, later by Lord Voldemort *"Dumbledore's Army" (D.A.) led by: Harry Potter / the Aurors then led by: Albus Dumbledore In June 1996, Harry Potter and fellow Dumbledore's Army members Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, flew on thestrals to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic building. After obtaining the "Dark Lord's prophecy", they were confonted by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott, Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Jugson, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, and the group leader Lucius Malfoy. The D.A. students quickly distracted the Death Eaters, scattering throughout the Department of Mysteries, and frequently encountering and dueling with the dark wizards. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were all stunned as well as numerous Death Eaters, but there were no fatalities until five members from the Order of the Phoenix arrived (who were Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody). They battled the Death Eaters before Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly blasted Sirius Black with her wand, causing him to fall and disappear through a mysterious veiled arch, killing him instantly. Soon afterwards, Albus Dumbledore appeared and captured all the Death Eaters except Bellatrix, through the use of an anti-disapparition jinx. He then came across Lord Voldemort himself. The two engaged in a duel of epic proportions which left the fountain of magical brethren in ruins. When an army of more Aurors arrived, Voldemort hastily fled, thus ending the battle. Miscellaneous Deaths/Disappearances (1996) Later in June 1996, Voldemort drowned many Muggles by destroying the middle of a bridge when the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to surrender to his Death Eaters; Head magical law official Amelia Bones was most likely murdered by him personally; member of the Order of the Phoenix, Emmeline Vance, was murdered; all of this causing Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror, to replace Cornelius Fudge as new Minister of Magic. Igor Karkaroff's body was found in a shed with a Dark Mark hanging over it, killed because he deserted Voldemort. Hannah Abbott's mother was killed near the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. Messrs. Florian Fortescue and Ollivander both went missing in the first weeks of the Second Wizarding War. Ollivander's shop was empty, and there was no sign of struggle, unlike Florian Fortescue who put up a fight. A Man named Octavius Pepper disappeared in the early spring. During this time, Voldemort has already gathered the Giants, Dementors, and Werewolves to his cause. Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997) The first battle at Hogwarts *Death Eaters led by: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy *Order of the Phoenix/D.A. led by: unknown, possibly Professor Minerva McGonagall or Alastor Moody In June 1997, Harry and Albus Dumbledore were returning from their horcrux hunt to discover the Dark Mark floating above Hogwarts School. Instantly as they landed their broomsticks on the Astronomy Tower, teenaged Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore who had frozen Harry only a moment before in a concealed area for his own good. Unable to move, Harry had to look on silently as four Death Eaters now came up the stairs of the tower. They made it obvious that somewhere in the heart of the school a battle was occurring. Finally, Professor Severus Snape arrived, and killed Dumbledore with a Killing Curse. The Death Eaters left to return to the skirmish downstairs and then escape from Hogwarts. Harry found himself freed from Dumbledore's body-binding spell, confirming that the old headmaster must have died from Snape's Killing Curse and Harry ran after the Death Eaters, stunning a few as he went. At the bottom of the stairs, the vicious battle was taking place. Among the Death Eaters present included siblings Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback and Gibbon while Harry's allies there included Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The outcome of the daring Death Eater intrusion was the Death Eaters' retreat, following Snape's lead. There were no deaths on the Auror's/Hogwarts' side (save Dumbledore), however Bill Weasley was grotesquely scarred on his face thanks to werewolf Fenrir Greyback. It was believed the luck of the battle for the Aurors occurred because of the Felix Felicis, a potion of good fortune, used by the DA members who were present. On the Death Eaters' side, the only death was that of Gibbon, who was accidentally killed by the stray Killing Curse from a fellow dark wizard. Hogwarts may have closed indefinitely while a funeral service for Dumbledore soon took place. Battle over Little Whinging (1997) Also known as the battle of the Seven Potters, this occured when Harry was ambushed as he was trying to leave Privet Drive. Hermione, Fleur, Ron, Fred, George, and "Dung" all took Polyjuice Potion to make themselves look like Harry. Mad-Eye, Bill and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, would take the seven "Potters" and take them to safe locations. at the safe locations, they would take a Portkey to the Burrow. This was the plan, until, as soon as they took off, the were ambushed by at least 30 Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Snape. They all immediately zoomed off to go to their safe locations, while trying to evade the Death Eaters. Eventually they all made it to the Burrow.(except Dung and Mad-Eye) In the end there was only one death, Mad-Eye Moody, who was hit by a killing curse from Voldemort himself. The only permanent injury was George Weasly's loss of an ear. Fall of the Ministry of Magic (1997) The fall of the Ministry may not have been an actual battle, as many of the Ministry's top employees were being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Whether Death Eaters actually entered the Ministry and fought uncontrolled employees, is not known. It is said in the book that the coup was swift and quiet, but the Minister himself - Rufus Scrimgeour - probably put up a fight. Whether or not the Death Eaters took part in the takeover, some of them (such as Yaxley and Selwyn) became employees in the new regime. Battle of the Ministry (1997) The second battle at the Ministry of Magic Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Misistry under the disguse of the Polyjuice Potion. They were looking for the locket of Slytherin, belived to be owned by Dolores Umbridge. They managed to get the Horcrux, Moody's Eye, and they also helped several Muggle-Born Wizards escape. There were no known deaths or perminent injuries. Battle of Malfoy Manor (1998) This battle of the Malfoy Manor occurred when Fenrir Greyback captured Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Griphook and Dean Thomas after Harry voiced "Lord Voldemort" in a casual conversation. The name was traced and Greyback and 5 "Snatchers" swooped down on their tent. Opting to take Potter straight to Voldemort for the large reward, they apparated to Malfoy Manor, which was his base. Though Voldemort was elsewhere, the Malfoy family, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew were present. Bellatrix Stunned the Snatchers for their "lack of respect" to her, and told Draco Malfoy to take all the hostages except Hermione Granger to the cellar, where they met up unexpectantly with the hostages Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander, the famed wandmaker. Bellatrix was torturing Hermione overhead, and Ron, desperate, tried unsuccessfully to apparate out of the cellar. Then Dobby the house-elf appeared, and Harry told him to evacuate Dean, Ollivander and Luna. The people overhead heard the crack and sent Wormtail - Peter Pettigrew - to investigate. Harry and Ron ambushed the smaller man, took his wand, and unintentionally caused his metal hand to turn against him and try to strangle him. The two tried to stop but Wormtail died. Leaving him behind, the two stormed the room where they were torturing Hermione and Griphook, but were overpowered. Then the chandelier fell from the ceiling, and Dobby reappeared. Before a full-scale fight could break out, the group - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Dobby - disapparated, but not before Bellatrix could throw her knife. When the group arrived at the cottage of Bill and Fleur Weasley, they discovered that the blade had hit Dobby, who was dead. The others were unharmed, but they now knew never to say "Lord Voldemort" again. Battle of Hogwarts (1998) The second battle at Hogwarts After learning Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were hunting his Horcruxes, Lord Voldemort ordered a large attack on Hogwarts where one of his Horcruxes were hidden and where Harry Potter was. To give Harry time to search for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hogwarts fortified itself for the attack. Reinforcements arrived at Hogwarts, such as Order of the Phoenix members and loved ones of those old enough who choose to stay and fight. Younger students were evacuated from the castle by Madame Pomfrey and Argus Filch as Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout took groups of students to the three tallest towers (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Astronomy Tower) and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt tooks groups of students out into the grounds to fight. Fred and George Weasley were in charge of defending the secret passages into Hogwarts. Category:Events